(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel silicone proteins which are high substantive to fiber and hair. The compounds contain both a silicone portion and protein portion in a covalent bond in one molecule. Since the compounds of the present invention are high molecular weight silicone polymers, they have a high degree of oxidative stability, even at elevated temperatures and are nonirritating to skin and eyes. The proteins of the present invention plate out on and form a film on the surface of hair skin and textile fibers. These compounds are non volatile and exhibit a inverse cloud point. These combination of properties makes these polymers ideally suited fo use in personal care applications. The silicone proteins of the present invention are highly substantive to kertinous materials like hair and skin. Prior to the compounds of the present invention proteins lacked the desired substantivity and were easily removed from the hair and skin to which they are applied.
The compounds of the present invention, unlike the compounds of the copending application, are based upon raw materials which are prepared by the esterification reaction of the pendant hydroxyl group on a silicone polymer with monochloroacetic acid followed by the reaction of the chloro ester with a protein or amino acid's amino group. The compounds of the present invention contain no phosphorus which can be of concern in many areas where there are bans on phosphate compounds. In addition they are cationic, not amphoteric in structure, making them more substantive to hair, fiber and skin.
The technology used to produce the silicone proteins of the present invention is very flexible and allows us to prepare permformance tailored molecules for specific applications.
(2) Description of the Arts and Practices
Silicone oils (dimethylpolysiloxane) have been known to be active at the surface of plastic, cellulosic and synthetic fibers as well as paper. Despite the fact that they are lubricants that are stable to oxidation, their high cost and lack of durability has made them cost prohibitive in most application areas. Silicone oils need to be emulsified prior to application. This requires high pressure equipment, surface active agents and generally results in a milky emulsion. Emulsions have experienced stability problems both in terms of freeze thaw instability and upon heating. This has resulted in minimal acceptance of them in commercial products.
The low efficiency of silicone oils is due to the fact that the oil is very water insoluble. Emuslsions are generally prepared with contain silicone dispersed in micelles. While this methods of application is easier for processing, much of the oil stays in the surfactant micelle and never gets deposited on the fiber. That which does deposit on the fiber surface remains there by hydrophobic binding, not ionic bonding. Since the polydimethylsiloxane is not ionically bonded the effect is very transient. The product is removed with one washing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,893 and 3,928,509 both issued to Diery disclose the basic technology used to make phosphobetaines. Later, amido and imidazoline based phopshobetaines were patented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,449 issued in 1980 to Mayhew and O'Lenick. This patent teaches that phosphate quats can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate salt, three equivalents of epichlorohydrin and in a subsequent step, three equivalents of a tertiary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,064 issued in 1980 to Lindemann et al teaches the basic technology that is used for the preparation of amido and imidazoline based phosphobetaines. These compounds can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate salt, one equivalent of epichlorohydrin and one equivalent of a tertiary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,602 issued in 1981 to O'Lenick and Mayhew teaches the basic technology that is used for the preparation of phosphobetinaes based upon phosphorous acid salts. These compounds can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphorous acid salt, one equivalent of epichlorohydrin and one equivalent of a tertiary amine.
U.S Pat. No. 4,261,911 issued in 1981 to Lindemann et al teaches the utilization of phosphobetaines based upon phosphorous acid. These compounds are useful as surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,542 issued in 1981 to O'Lenick and Mayhew teaches the process technology used for the preparation of phosphobetaines. These compounds can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate salt, one equivalent of epichlorohydrin and one equivalent of tertiary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,386 issued in 1982 to O'Lenick and Mayhew teaches the technology for the preparation of imidazoline derived phosphobetaines based upon phosphorous acid salts. These compounds can be prepared by the reaction of a phophorous acid salt, one equivalent of epichlorohydrin and one equivalent of an imidazoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,002 which is related to U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,449 issued in 1985 to Mayhew and O'Lenick teach that phosphate quats can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate salt, three equivalents of epichlorohydrin and three equivalents of a tertiary amine.